


You Fooled - Reddie

by 1AlyssaEime1



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bill doesn't stutter, Established Relationship, Gen, Richie & Eddie are roommates, mentions of alcohol and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AlyssaEime1/pseuds/1AlyssaEime1
Summary: Richie accidentally cheats on Eddie with a random girl while drunk at a party. Set in modern times. Richie and Eddie are in an established relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

There was no doubt that Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak loved each other so much. As much as they did deny it. Everyone in The Loser’s Club pretended like they didn’t know but they all secretly knew that Richie and Eddie would sneak off and fuck in the boys’ toilets at school. Eddie was always the bottom but he loved it so much. What Eddie didn’t love about Richie was the constant inappropriate jokes and the partying. Though, Eddie could tolerate the jokes very well. Some of them were actually very funny and Richie had managed to get a few happy tears out of Eddie a couple of times. As for the partying, Eddie couldn’t let it go without a few arguments. 

Richie had developed a love for drinking and partying thanks to his mother who did the same in her adolescence. Richie would always come home drunk as a skunk and he always crashed in the bathtub, falling asleep and then waking up the next morning, with a massive hangover. 

**One random day**

Richie and Eddie were standing outside of the Ice Cream Parlour, both enjoying a chocolate ice cream in a cone. Richie stands looking at a notice board, reading a colourful flyer.  
“Hey, Eds, there’s a party, tonight. I think I might go to it.” He said.  
“There’s two things I hate about that sentence. 1., you called me Eds. 2., you mentioned the word ‘party’.” Eddie replied, annoyed.   
“Well, why don’t you come with me, then?” Richie said, offering.  
“I’d rather have the Leper stab me with a rusty, metal pole.” Eddie replied.   
“Woah, babe, what’s gotten into you?” Richie said, with concern.  
“I hate it when you always go out to parties and come home drunk. Just because we’re roommates and we share a bed doesn’t mean you can leave me at home, all alone.” Eddie said, tearing up.   
“Ok, let’s make a deal. I’ll go to the party tonight and the rest of the weekend is ours, just you and me, by ourselves.” Richie suggested.  
“Ok, fine.” Eddie said. Richie pulled him into a big bear hug and plants a small, playful kiss on Eddie’s forehead.  
“What do you say we go home and have a little bit of ‘fun’?” Richie said with a cheeky smile.  
“Yeah, let’s go, Trashmouth.” Eddie replied.

Richie and Eddie walked away from the Ice Cream Parlour and back home. They arrived home and the second Eddie closes the door, Richie pinned him up against it and kissed his lips and neck. Eddie let out a small whimper.  
“Richie, I’m ready.” Eddie moaned.  
“Are you ready for my big dick inside you, Eds.” Richie said into his neck.  
“Yes.”  
Richie picked him up and Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist. Richie carried him upstairs to their bedroom. He closed the door and kissed Eddie while he was still on top of him. Richie grabbed his hands and led Eddie to the bed. Richie gently pushed him onto the bed and started undressing Eddie. When Eddie was fully naked, Richie also took of his clothes. He climbed on top of him and kissed his neck. Richie could feel Eddie’s boner under his own. He positioned himself ready to enter into Eddie.  
“Wait, I wanna be on top.” Eddie said.  
“Baby, you know that I’m always the top.” Richie replied. He leaned down and kissed Eddie’s dick. Both moaned.   
Richie pushed his own dick into Eddie’s ass and thrusted slowly. Eddie moaned so softy and beautifully, almost like a girl but in a good way. Richie picked up the pace and Eddie moaned louder. As Richie thrusted, he and Eddie were kissing so passionately in time with the thrusts. Richie went even faster. Eddie could feel himself getting closer and closer to an orgasm. Richie moaned loudly as he came inside Eddie’s asshole. Eddie had a loud orgasm and when they finished, Eddie was whimpering, left with a very nice feeling. Richie wasn’t done, he pulled himself down, his head between Eddie’s legs. Richie leaned down and kissed Eddie’s dick.  
“You need to cum, too, baby.” Richie said. He put the tip of Eddie’s dick in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Further and further Richie put Eddie’s cock in his mouth, Eddie moaned louder. Richie bobbed his head up and down on Eddie. He felt himself getting closer to the edge, almost ready to fill Richie’s mouth with cum. To Eddie, seeing Richie with a mouth full of his cum is the sexiest thing in the world. Richie went as long as it takes Eddie to cum. All of sudden, Eddie came straight into Richie’s mouth. Richie swallowed it whole and he put his fingers over his lips.  
“Oh, it’s so warm but it’s so good.” He said. He pulled himself up to Eddie’s face and he kissed him passionately like before.   
“I love you so much.” Richie said.  
“I love you, too.” Eddie replied. 

They cuddled each other in bed, under the blankets, still naked. Often at night, they slept naked but sometimes, they woke up and the bed was wet. They often had wet dreams about each other, always having sex with each other in their dreams.

They took a 30 minute before Richie got up and started getting ready for the party. Eddie groaned in annoyance at Richie.  
“Babe, I won’t be away for too long. I’ll try and get home around 12:30, ok?” Richie said, reassuring Eddie.  
“Ok, fine. But, any longer and I’m coming down there to see what’s going on.” Eddie replied.  
“K, deal.” Richie said. He grabbed a jacket and his phone. He kissed Eddie on the lips, said goodbye and left the house.

 

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Richie arrived at the party, it was already starting to get wild at around 9pm. There were streamers and balloon spread all throughout the house. Red cups everywhere and people either dancing or talking while drinking. Richie walked over to the drinks table and poured himself a drink. A few class mates passed Richie, a bit tipsy.  
“Hey, Richie!” One guy said. Richie raised a hand, waving to them. Another guy walked up to him.  
“Hey, Richie, come dance with us. There’s a dance circle.” A class mate said.  
“I will soon, Liam, I’ve only just gotten here. I have to get into the vibe, you know.” Richie replied.  
“Yeah, that’s fine, man. Take your time but you definitely have to dance with us.” Liam said.   
“Of course, I’ll see you soon, man.” Richie said. Liam walked away and joined the circle. Richie gets another drink and after the third drink, he was in the middle of the living room, in the dance circle. The music was loud and jumpy. The owner of the house hired a DJ and every now and then, he sprayed drinks on everybody dancing to hype them up. 

Richie noticed in the corner, some people were getting high, others were making out and Richie swore he heard some loud moans coming from upstairs. Richie walked over to the food table and got himself a slice of pizza. He got another drink and was now starting to get drunk. His vision was slowly getting blurry but he didn’t care, he was used to it. Out the corner of his eye, he saw some girls getting fingered by other guys in the corner of the room. One couple even left to go outside, in the dark. Richie saw a Kiddie Pool that was filled with water and bubbles. Two girls were making out, humping each other within the bubbly water. Guys were cheering and raising their drinks in the air. A few couples were having conversations, away from the craziness. Richie grabbed a beer and sat down on the pavement bricks of the garden bed. He was now drunk. 

A cute girl sees him and Richie suddenly forgets everything. She sits down next to him, her black mini skirt riding up her legs. She had on a silver satin crop top, showing a lot of midriff and cleavage. A few months ago, Richie came out to Eddie as bisexual and Eddie understood.   
“Hey, cutie.” She said.  
“Hey.” Richie replied.  
“What’s your name?” The girl asked.  
“Richie. What’s yours?” Richie replied.   
“Abigail.” She said. “So, Richie, what do I have to do to get a drink in this place?”  
“Well, if you come with me, I can get you one.” He replied.  
“That’d be nice.” Abigail said. They get up and go into the house. They walk to the drinks table and pick out some drinks. Richie picks a beer and Abigail picks a vodka. They start knocking back drinks after drinks and soon they get very drunk.

Abigail leads Richie upstairs with four drinks in hand. They find a bedroom and start drinking together.   
“You know what?” Abigail said.  
“What?” Richie replied.  
“I think you are so cute. Even with those glasses on.” Abigail comments, sliding closer to Richie.  
“Thanks.” He said. Abigail looked over to the side at the nightstand. She stood up and walked to it, wiggling her ass obviously to impress Richie. She bends over, revealing her red-lace panties underneath her skirt. Richie’s eyes went wide and he quickly looked to the back of her head.  
“What are you doing?” He asked. Abigail was digging her arm into the drawer. She gasps in a sexy way.  
“What do we have here?” She said. She pulled out a condom packet and holds it in her fingers, showing Richie.  
"Uh, I have a b-" Richie starts but Abigail cut him off. She climbs on top of him, taking off her clothes.

 

**

Eddie was still at home, watching TV. He glanced over at the clock. It read 1am. Richie said that he would be back by 12:30. He got up off the couch and grabbed a jacket and his keys and heads out the front door. He walked down to the house where the party was. He walked into the house, looking for Richie. He looked through the living room, the dining room and the kitchen, dodging and weaving through people. He went outside but didn’t see him. He went upstairs and started looking in all of the rooms. He started to get an anxiety attack and the music started to hurt his head and it was booming through his chest, shaking his heart. He looked into the bathroom but Richie wasn’t there. He looked through two bedrooms but he wasn’t there, either. He decided to look in the master bedroom but Richie was in there, HAVING SEX WITH A GIRL!! Richie was on top of Abigail, thrusting hard inside of her.   
“Richie, what the FUCK!!” Eddie screamed. Richie and Abigail look up at him. He teared up and ran out of the room and out of the house.  
“Shit, Eddie!” Richie shouted after him. He shoved Abigail off him so hard that she almost flew across the room, he zipped his pants and ran out of the bedroom. He ran downstairs and out the front door.

He ran and caught up to Eddie, who was crying.  
“Eddie!” Richie shouted. Eddie stopped walking.  
“Eddie, I’m so sorry!” Richie began. Suddenly, Eddie gave him the hardest slap ever. Richie put his hand over his burning cheek.   
“How could you!” Eddie yelled. “How fucking could you!”  
“Eddie, I’m sorry, she made me do it. She was flirting with me.” Richie tried to explain.  
“No, that does not excuse you, Richie. You fooled around with a girl knowing quite well that you’re dating me. I fucking hate you. Go Home.” Eddie walks off in another direction.  
“Where are you going?” Richie said, tearing up.  
“None of your business.” Eddie walked away, crying. Richie walked home. 

Richie climbed into bed. Before he fell asleep, he rolled over to Eddie’s side, gripped the pillow and cried himself to sleep. He knew it was over.

Eddie walked and walked until he stopped at Bill’s house. He decided to crash there for night. He knocked on the door, even though it was 1 in the morning. A minute went by and Bill opened the door, tired but surprised to see Eddie standing on the front porch.  
“Eddie, what’re you doing here?” Bill asked. Eddie ran up to him and gave him a very sad hug.  
“Richie cheated on me with a girl at a party.” He said, sobbing.  
“Oh, god, I’m so sorry. Come in.” Bill offered. Eddie walked inside, Bill’s arm around him. Bill let Eddie stay for the night. He took the couch and Bill went back upstairs to bed. Eddie rolled over and cried himself to sleep.

 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Richie woke up alone with Eddie’s tear stained pillow. He felt so alone without Eddie and he knew quite well that he fucked up.  
I never should’ve gone to that party. Fuck Abigail, that stupid slut. Made me cheat on my own boyfriend. I love him, not HER! Richie thought. He got up out of bed, put on some clean clothes and went out, looking for Eddie. 

While walking down the street, Richie spotted Beverly a few metres ahead of him.  
“Beverly! Beverly!” He shouted, catching up to her.  
“Why did you cheat on Eddie?” She asked instantly.  
“A stupid girl at a party last night made me do it. She was wearing skanky clothing and she was flirting with me. Not to mention, I was a drunk bisexual.” Richie explained. “Wait, how do you know?”  
“Bill called me and he told me.” Bev replied.  
“Bill? How does he know?” Richie asked.  
“I can’t tell you.” She started to walk away but Richie grabbed her arm.  
“Beverly, Losers don’t keep secrets. We swore, remember?” Richie said. Bev leaned in.  
“Eddie went to Bill’s house last night because he was upset that you cheated on him so Bill let him stay.” Bev explained.  
“I’m such a fuck-up! I can never do anything right!” Richie said, angry at himself. Beverly didn’t say anything. “I’m not gonna drink another bottle or can of alcohol ever again. It had hurt Eddie and now it’s hurting me, too. I’m going over to see him.” Richie started to walk towards Bill’s house but Beverly tried to stop him.  
“Richie, stop! I’m pretty sure that Eddie doesn’t want to talk to you, right now.” Beverly said.  
“I don’t care. I need to apologise and get my relationship back or I’ll be nothing without him.” Richie replied. He wriggled out Beverly’s grip and walked quickly over to Bill’s.

Richie knocked on Bill’s door. Beverly was behind him, nervous for what might happen. Bill opened the door. When he saw Richie, he didn’t look that quite impressed.  
“Richie, what are you doing here?” Bill asked, a little bit sassy.  
“I wanna apologise to Eddie.” Richie replied.  
“Fine, you can come in but don’t expect Eddie to talk to you.” Bill said.  
“I understand.” Richie said. Bill stepped out of the way for Richie and Beverly to come inside.   
“Eddie! Eddie, baby, it’s me, Trashmouth!” Richie shouted to Eddie, who was upstairs.   
Eddie slowly opened Bill’s bedroom door and slowly walked downstairs, looking down at his feet. He slowly made his way to the kitchen and sat down at the island seat, keeping his distance from Richie. He kept his head down nearly the whole time.   
“Eddie, I’m so sorry I hurt you. I never meant for that to happen.” Richie began. “I love you more than anything in this entire world and I would never give up on you. I even love you more than my own friends, no offence, guys.” Richie said to Bill and Beverly, who shook their heads in a ‘none-taken’ way. “I don’t want to drink anymore. I don’t want to party anymore. I don’t want to leave at home all by yourself. I’d much rather be having sex with my Eddie.” Richie said. Bill and Beverly kind of cringed at his comment.  
“God, Richie, we don’t need to know that!” Beverly said.  
“But I’m talking to Eddie, not you. Eddie and I have had sex and I’m not ashamed. What I am ashamed about is the fact that I got drunk and I let a girl take away my relationship with the most amazing, beautiful boy in the world. Eddie, I’m so sorry. I love you. Will you please forgive me?” Richie said. Eddie slowly got from his seat in the kitchen. He finally made eye contact with Richie. As soon as Eddie saw him, he broke down crying, racing into his arms. He hugged Richie so tightly, that Richie feared that his bones might break but he didn’t care. He was so happy that Eddie forgave him.   
“I forgive you.” Eddie said, looking up into Richie’s eyes. “I love you, Trashmouth.”   
“I love you, too, Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie replied. They shared a kiss on the lips and they gave each other a big bear hug.   
“Let’s go home.” Richie said, his arm around Eddie, who was happily sobbing. 

 

They walked home hand in hand but they spotted Abigail in front of them, wearing the same clothes from the previous night. She turned around and saw Richie.  
“Hey, Richie, where did you go last night? We didn’t get to finish.” Abigail said.  
“Do you realise that you made me cheat on my boyfriend?” Richie said, in a sassy way.  
“You’re gay?” Abigail asked, rudely.  
“No, I’m Bisexual.” Richie replied. She raised an eyebrow with attitude.  
“Is he gay?” She pointed to Eddie. Richie put a protective arm around him.  
“That’s none of your business and you’re a stupid slut. A whore!” Richie spat at her.   
“Excuse me!” Abigail shouted, clearly offended. She flipped her hair.   
“Stay the fuck away from me and Richie, you skank!” Eddie said. Abigail opened her jaw and gasped, very offended.   
“Shut up, you gay piece of shit.” Abigail spat at Eddie.  
“Don’t you fucking dare talk to him like that!” Richie shouted at her.  
“HEY!”   
A voice comes from behind them. It was Beverly.  
“Richie, Eddie, what’s going on.” She asked.  
“This is the slut that made me cheat on Eddie.” Richie explained.  
“Beverly Marsh. The slut.” Abigail commented, rudely.  
“Listen, bitch, you need to shut the fuck up and leave these two lovely boys alone. They’re happy to be with each other. Don’t you dare ruin it for them.” Bev said.  
“Look, I don’t listen to sluts like you, ok. And, I don’t like it when gay little shits come complaining to me about shit like this.” Abigail said. Suddenly, Beverly punched Abigail straight in the face. She fell to the ground with one punch and even got knocked out.  
“Holy shit, Beverly. Where did that come from?” Richie said, in shock.  
“No one treats my best friends like absolute shit.” Bev replied.  
“Thank you, Bev.” Eddie gave her a hug. Richie joined in.   
“You guys be careful, ok.” Beverly said.  
“We will.” Eddie replied.  
“Alright, I’ll see you later.” Beverly said, waving goodbye. Both boys waved back and turned back to head back home.

 

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Richie and Eddie arrived home. Richie closed the door and grabbed Eddie’s hand.  
“I’m so sorry about all of this.” He apologised.   
“Richie, it’s ok. It’s in the past, now.” Eddie put his hand on Richie’s cheek. He leaned up to his ear. “How about we do something ‘fun’?” He cupped a hand over Richie’s pants. Richie breathed out a moan.   
Eddie lead Richie upstairs and they went into their bedroom. Eddie pushed Richie up against the door and kissed his neck. Eddie felt Richie’s boner and pulled him by the collar over to the bed.  
He laid Richie down and hopped on top of him. Both of them undressed and were now naked. Eddie leaned down and licked Richie’s dick. Richie let out a loud moan. Eddie grabbed a bottle of lube and put some on his finger and put it in Richie’s ass. He gasped as Eddie’s finger went in. After a few seconds, Eddie pulled himself closer to Richie. He lined himself up to Richie’s asshole and pushed his dick inside of him. He thrusted in and out, earning a lot of moans from Richie.  
“Yes, baby, moan for me.” Eddie muttered.  
Eddie thrusted faster, both himself and Richie getting closer to the edge. Eddie went even faster and he cums straight into Richie’s asshole, the loudest moan coming out of Richie’s mouth. Eddie slowed his thrusts down as his cum was still leaking out. Richie was whimpering. Eddie slowly pulled out and lied down next to Richie, both heavily breathing. Richie cuddled into Eddie.  
“We should do this more often.” Eddie said. Richie looked into his eyes.  
“Have sex? ‘Cause we already have a lot.” Richie asked.  
“Me on top. I really loved that.” Eddie replied.  
“Yeah. I loved that, too.” Richie said.  
"We’ll take it in turns, you on top and then other times, me on top.” Eddie replied. “What do you think about that?”  
“I’d love that.” Richie replied. He kissed Eddie on the lips, making out with him.  
They cuddled in bed, still naked. Richie’s phone got a notification and he picked it up. He read that it was about a new party tomorrow night.  
“Party tomorrow, are you gonna go?” Eddie asked. Richie shook his head.  
“Never again. Not after what happened to us. I’d much rather spend my nights with you.” He reached up and kissed Eddie’s forehead.  
“Yeah, it got lonely when you weren’t home.” Eddie said. Richie buried his face into Eddie’s chest.  
“I love you.” Richie mumbled.  
“I love you, too.” Eddie replied. Richie took his face away from Eddie’s chest and reached up and kissed his lips. They cuddled in bed, naked, for the rest afternoon.

 

End of Chapter 4. End of You Fooled - Reddie


End file.
